Thecreaturehub
FOR MORE INFORMATION, CLICK HERE TO GO TO THE CREATURES WIKI. TheCreatureHub is a group and business created by and comprised of a small group of YouTube commentators and Machinima makers. Creatures Current Creatures *Kootra / Jordan Mathewson (2009‒present) *UberHaxorNova / James Wilson, Jr. (2010‒present) *DanzNewzMachinima / Daniel Gidlow (2010‒present) *ImmortalHD / Aleksandr Marchant (2013‒present) *TheDexterManning / Dexter J Manning (2014‒present) * Retired Creatures *Junkyard129 / Gary Moss (2009‒2011) *GassyMexican / Max Gonzalez (2009‒2012) *ChilledChaos / Anthony (2009‒2011) *xXSlyFoxHoundXx / Edwin Cardona, Jr. (2011‒2014) *GoldenBlackHawk / Kevin McFarlane (2014‒2015) *SSoHPKC / Seamus O'Doherty (2011‒2015) Inactive Creatures These are Creatures who are not currently in the Creature office. Current inactive Creatures have their reasons for being inactive and get along well with the active Creatures. Some fans might debate that they are not Creatures, but the active Creatures have confirmed that they're still in the group. * Sp00nerism/TheCampingTree / Nick (2009–present) * ZeRoyalViking / Steven (2009–present) Employees *Spencer Lovell (2014–present) *Intern Joe (2014–present) *Artist Joe (2015–present) *Stefani (2015–Present) *Aron (2015–Present) *Bek (2013-2014) Collaborations YouTube People who have helped/appeared in a video on the Creature Hub channel but are not officially Creatures. *LemurGimmick (2013) *Chimneyswift11 (2013) *Guitarmasterx7 (2013, 2014) *Seananners (2013) *D4nnyMusic (2014) Creature Talk People who made guest or regular appearances, mostly before the group became a business. *Guitarmasterx7 *PaintballKitty *Larathen *Eades *TheMattEades *PaperBatVG *EatMyDiction1 *KenBurton *mrdougan *Lemur *KPopp *TehSmarty *Utorak007 *Luclin *Eli *IHasCupquake Origin The original Creatures all met each other through various sources, but mostly through the Creatures Sp00n and Kootra, as well as through their inclusion in the Machinima Directors Program. They started out as friends, then progressed on to making machinima and let's play together, and finally formed 'The Creatures'. The term 'Creature' originates from Call of Duty 4, where one would go prone and tap the switch weapon key which would result with a humorous movement of the player, who they dubbed "The Creature Crawl". The Term was created by Kootra and Ze and was used to describe their friends. Present Today, 'The Creatures' is a legitimate business. Most of them live in their own apartments, as there is no longer a 'Creature house'. They upload regular videos to their main channel, TheCreatureHub, as well as their own individual channels, run a website with a popular forum, and host a weekly podcast called Creature Talk, which is hosted every Saturday evening. The Creatures usually attend movie nights every once in a while. They now have a series called "The Hub" which updates everyone on what's going on in the office and on fellow Creature's channels. Mascots Carl Creature Carl was the Creatures' first mascot, and according to Kootra is "THE Creature". He is described as a sloth/rabbit thing with a big bushy tail. The first image of Creature Carl was a drawing done by UberHaxorNova based on Kootra's ideas. He was featured in TheCreatureHub's old intro. Creature Carl was crowned King of the Web 1 December 2011, winning the Creatures $7,500. Coby During the first 24 hour livestream, the Creatures announced that they would release a new mascot if they reached the $3,000 milestone. It was achieved at 8:23 PM, Eastern Time, and Coby was unveiled. Coby is a marsupial with fur and other badger/mole type features. It's also notable that he is a male with a pouch, much like a seahorse. Craig Creature Craig is the 3rd and a half Creature Mascot, and was revealed on Creature Talk Special Ep 100 on April 26, 2014. The new Mascot was designed by Ze and named by Dan. According to James, Craig is "grotesque". According to Seamus, Craig is "either a long potato or a dick". External links *The Creatures Website *Creature Talk on iTunes *The Creatures Wiki Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Russian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:One Million Subscribers